


The Missing Mistletoe

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of moonlight and kittens [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Soonhoon if you squint, everybody say thank you yoon jeonghan, jeongcheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Legend says kissing under the mistletoe grants strength, peace, health, and love to those who kiss beneath it.Everyone in Junhui’s yearly Christmas Eve party is excited to fulfill the tradition. However, an hour before midnight, the legendary Christmas symbol goes missing.orA WonHui AU where Wonwoo kidnapped a mistletoe.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: of moonlight and kittens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934608
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	The Missing Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA it's just a shirt wonhui christmas fic bcs i slept all day and it just randomly went into my mind when arianne mae and i are talking abt christmas fics so here it is~ 
> 
> meowy christmas, everyone 🎄🐱

“Ridiculous.” 

Junhui stopped fixing the mistletoe he’s hanging by the door when he heard what Wonwoo muttered under his breath. “That’s a Christmas tradition, Won. What ridiculous?!” 

Wonwoo sighed, assisting the chair Junhui was standing on as he happily stared at his work. “Junnie, it’s just a stupid legend. Why are you all excited over a piece of plant?” 

“Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung kissed under it five years ago and looked what they are now.” Junhui retorted.

Wonwoo pretended to think. “Hmm, our circle of friend’s PDA couple?”

“The only happy couple in our circle of friends.” Junhui glared at Wonwoo as he placed his hands on his hips and acted as if he’s a mom nagging at his son. “You know what, this is why you don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. You should stop being  _ too _ scientific for once. You’re reading too many books.” 

Wonwoo didn’t even flinch even when Junhui told him that he has zero love life. Well, it’s not like it’s wrong. But him having no experience in dating is not because no one is interested in him. It’s by choice… and okay, he must admit, it’s because of a  _ certain someone _ . 

A certain someone who’s super oblivious to the fact that he got Wonwoo’s eyes only on him. A certain Wen Junhui who’s pestering him to get a Christmas date just so he could kiss it under this fucking mistletoe. 

_ When it’s him Wonwoo wanted all along... _

He offered his hand to Junhui to help him get down the chair. “And you’re reading too much fairy tales. It’s not like you have one too. You should stop believing in myths now, Junnie. If you like a person… just confess.” 

Hypocrite. 

He can’t even confess to his best friend. And what if Junhui really confesses to the one that he likes tonight? Will he be able to bear with it? 

No, you won’t. Fucking stop with your nonsense, Jeon Wonwoo. 

Junhui pouted. “What’s so wrong in believing in some magic tho?” He made Wonwoo face him. “Wonwon, nothing’s impossible in this world. So, if you found someone you like tonight at my party, don’t hesitate to…” Junhui stopped talking, placed his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders that made the latter stiffen. 

“To… To what?” 

Well, it’s not the only thing that made Wonwoo’s mind haywire. As if it’s not enough torture, Junhui closed his eyes, puckered his lips, then leaned closer to Wonwoo to which made the other’s heart beating crazily inside his chest. 

When he’s a few inches away from Wonwoo’s lips, Junhui opened his eyes and stared at Wonwoo, unaware of the inner chaos inside both Wonwoo’s mind and heart. “Don’t hesitate, just confess, believe in the magic and kiss them here.”

Junhui tapped his best friend on the shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen to help his mom prepare the foods for the party later. 

Wonwoo felt frozen on the stop, he could literally hear his heart beating so loud.  _ Oh, Wen Junhui and your effects on me, he thought.  _ He looked up and stared at the piece of plant above his head. 

_ Should he believe in magic for once?  _

🎄🎄🎄

“I’m going to confess to Jihoon tonight.” 

An overly-excited Soonyoung whispered to Wonwoo. The guy is the first one to arrive at the party. Wonwoo looked at him and his giddiness could be seen by the way he kept on fanning himself after telling Wonwoo about his plan. 

“And how do you plan on doing it?” 

Soonyoung shyly pointed at the mistletoe hanging by the door. “Junnie said I should do it under that.” 

Wonwoo sighed. “Soonyoung, that’s only a legend—” He was cut off when Soonyoung tapped his mouth.

“Junnie also told me I shouldn’t listen to you and your scientific shits. Why don’t you just go and confess too?” 

With the mention of him confessing, Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung, wide-eyed. “I don’t have someone to—”

“ _ Aigoo,  _ all of us know except that person.” Soonyoung tapped the older on his shoulder. “If I were you, I won’t let myself and  _ that _ oblivious little kitten be the only ones single this Christmas.” 

🎄🎄🎄

“Hyung, I—”

“Chan, mistletoe is a semi-parasitic plant that grows and plants itself because of bird droppings. Hear that? Bird droppings. It is derived from the word, “Mistel” which means “dung” and “tang” meaning “stick”. It has nothing to do with love confessions and kisses.” 

The younger dropped the piece of bread he was about to eat. “I was just about to give you food tho.” 

This mistletoe is messing me up, Wonwoo thought. 

🎄🎄🎄

“I’m going to—” 

“Confess to Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said, not even sparing Jihoon a glance. 

“I want to do it—” 

“Under the mistletoe.”

Jihoon’s jaw dropped. “Ya! How did you know? I thought I’m being subtle.” 

The sound of ‘Game Over’ was heard from Wonwoo’s phone. As soon as it happened, he looked at Jihoon then sighed. “You’re the fifth person to tell me that. I didn’t know you’re all believing that legend.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jihoon asked confidently. “Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung’s relationship is a living evidence of that legend.” 

Wonwoo shook his head, obviously fed up. “Look, Cheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung’s relationship is strong because of their love and commitment to each other. It’s not because of a stupid plant.” 

Jihoon pouted. Wonwoo remembered how Junhui pouted too when he said that. “The legend may not be true. But you can’t deny the fact that it helps boost courage. Why don’t you try it too?” 

Wonwoo ignored his friend and went back to his game. “Stop saying nonsense. You know I don’t have a —”

_ It’s payback time, Jihoon thought. _ He smirked and then patted Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t you know it’s Junnie’s dream to be kissed under the mistletoe too?” 

🎄🎄🎄

“This is all your fault.” 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared at the younger, confused. They just came to the party. Of all the spots in Junhui’s house, they chose to sit beside Wonwoo and were giggling and whispering sweet nothings as if they didn’t walk inside the house holding hands. 

“What did we do?” 

Wonwoo pointed at the piece of plant Junhui happily hung there by the door this morning. “Everyone’s talking about love confessions and shits because of what you did there years ago.”

The couple just chuckled. Cheol even ruffled Wonwoo’s hair. 

“This is why you have zero experience in dating. It won’t hurt believing, Won.” Cheol said as he stared at Jeonghan endearingly. 

“I don’t have someone to confess to.” Wonwoo said firmly. 

Jeonghan raised a brow. A playful smile tugged on his lips. “Oh really? You don’t have someone you want to confess? Am I supposed to believe that?” 

Wonwoo avoided Jeonghan’s gaze. His eyes automatically found Junhui who’s laughing at the other side of the room, most probably with a joke Soonyoung cracked. He’s the only one who laughs at Soonyoung’s dad jokes. 

Then Junhui went to Chan, Seokmin and Mingyu, offering the younger ones more food. Junhui smiled — oh, god, he smiled — then went to check the other guys. 

Unexpectedly, Junhui’s eyes found Wonwoo. He waved happily at Wonwoo. And without knowing it, Wonwoo found himself smiling too. 

It hurts how much Junhui can affect him like this. 

Jeonghan just watched Wonwoo the entire time. Then, an idea came to him. He spoke to Cheol, with his voice purposefully loud so the guy beside him could hear him. 

“Oh, I think the mistletoe this year would be in demand, honey.” 

Wonwoo pretended like he went back to playing games on his phone. 

“I think so too. I think some of the kids are planning to confess to the ones they like.” 

“That’s sad. There’s actually another legend about the mistletoe.” Jeonghan side-eyed Wonwoo who seems like he’a still not paying them any attention. 

“Oh, what is it?” 

“Remember when I literally guarded the mistletoe all night?” Seungcheol hummed in response. “That’s because the mistletoe’s magic only works once. You must be first in kissing underneath it. I heard it loses its power after that.” 

Seungcheol gasped then went closer to Jeonghan. “Oh no, glad you guarded the mistletoe that night, love.” 

Jeonghan heard the ‘Game Over’ notification from Wonwoo’s phone. He smiled triumphantly as he watched Wonwoo staring at the mistletoe very intently. 

_ Well, fuck it. _

🎄🎄🎄

“This is an emergency!” Soonyoung suddenly shouted as he pointed at Junhui’s door. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as they found that the mistletoe hanging there just a few hours ago is now gone. 

Well, everyone…  _ Except one.  _

And the search for the missing mistletoe began an hour before Christmas. 

“Who among you kidnapped the mistletoe? Surrender it now!” Soonyoung pouted, probably thinking about his confession later. He glanced at Jihoon who’s as determined as him in finding the legendary plant too. 

“Where do you think it is, honey?” Seungcheol asked his boyfriend who just shrugged. 

Jeonghan went and nudged Wonwoo who’s helping Junhui move the couch. “Good luck, Won.” 

The other just knitted his brows. “What do you mean?” 

Jeonghan didn’t say anything and just put his fingers on his lips and acted like he’s zipping it. 

Wonwoo hates how quick-witted his Jeonghan hyung is. He shook his head then looked at his watch. 

_ Ten more minutes… _

“Is it really that important, Junnie?” 

Junhui heaved a deep sigh. “I already told you that it is, right?” He took Wonwoo by the wrist after arranging the couch to its previous position so they could look outside. 

“Are you serious we have to look for it here too?” Wonwoo asked Junhui who’s still seriously looking for it. 

“We only have five more minutes before 12, Wonwon.” 

Then, he remembered what Jihoon told him about Junhui’s dream of being kissed underneath a mistletoe. 

  
  


_ Is he perhaps… waiting for someone’s confession?  _

_ Or is he going to confess to someone tonight? _

Wonwoo felt a pang in his chest with the sudden realization. 

A minute before midnight, he was about to reach for his back pocket when Junhui suddenly faced him. 

“Junhui, I—” He was cut off when Junhui brushed his hair frustratedly. 

“Ugh, whatever!” He looked at Wonwoo straight in the eyes. “There’s mistletoe or not, I’m gonna do it.” He muttered under his breath before taking a step closer to Wonwoo. 

“What-What are you gonna do—” 

“Jeon Wonwoo, I like you!” 

There’s silence that followed and Wonwoo stood there in front of Junhui, wide-eyed. 

Junhui bit his lower lip as he averted his gaze, afraid of looking at Wonwoo’s reaction as he say his confession. 

“I know you don’t believe in these shits but I’ve been planning to confess to you underneath that  _ plant _ . I know you’ll tell me what I’m feeling is from that hypothalamus or something but yeah, I like you, Jeon Wonwoo. I like you not as a friend.  _ It’s more than that. _ ” 

Still not meeting Wonwoo’s eyes, he took a deep breath and was about to continue what he’s about to say, to tell Wonwoo he’d totally understand if he won’t talk to him anymore…  _ when he felt a warm pair of lips on top of his.  _

_ Jeon Wonwoo is fucking kissing him. _

It was a slow, and gentle… full of warmth just like how Junhui imagined his first kiss would be.

When they pulled away, they stared at each other’s eyes.

“Look up.” 

Junhui looked at Wonwoo, confused. But when he finally looked up, he found Wonwoo’s other arm holding the thing that they’ve been looking for an hour already. 

“Ya! Mistletoe-napper!” 

Wonwoo pulled him in again for another kiss. This time… longer.  __ This is the best Christmas ever, they both thought.   
  


They pulled away again and Wonwoo kissed Junhui on the forehead before tugging him into an embrace. 

“Do you believe in mistletoe  _ magic  _ now? ” Junhui whispered.

“It’s still a plant—” Before Wonwoo could say anything, Junhui shut him off with a kiss.

“You are _realer_ than any magic or any Christmas legend, Junnie.” Wonwoo tightened the hug. “But…thank you for being  _ my miracle _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨
> 
> EDITED: OHMYGOD HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE WONHUI CHRISTMAS SELCA OHMYGOD IM CRYING 😭💙💜


End file.
